Полёт в зимнюю ночь
by benderchatko
Summary: Итоги подходящего к концу года и так были не самыми радужными: минус парень, минус лучшая подруга, а теперь ещё и место охотника в команде, получить которое Джинни так рассчитывала, оказывалось под большим вопросом. Почему все эти тридцать три несчастья свалились именно на её голову и именно сейчас?


_Драко Малфой купил себе гарем_ — бросился Джинни в глаза заголовок с первой полосы «Ежедневного пророка», лежавшего на столе. Нахмурившись, она схватила газету, вчитываясь в написанные не иначе как Прыткопишущим пером Риты Скитер строки:

 _Единственный наследник древнего чистокровного рода, оправданный экс-Пожиратель смерти и не самый удачливый бизнесмен Драко Люциус Малфой на пресс-конференции в Холихэде объявил о приобретении одной из самых многообещающих команд Британской и Ирландской лиги квиддича «Холлихедских Гарпий»._

 _Малфой также сообщил о намерении держать под личным контролем тренировки команды и уделить особо пристальное внимание игрокам, присоединившимся к «Гарпиям» осенью этого года, а именно Виктории Уайт, Ребекке Мидлстоун и Джиневре Уизли._

Джинни почувствовала, как к щекам прилила кровь, и в ярости сдавила газетный лист, продолжая пробегать взглядом строчки.

 _Также мистер Малфой отметил, что собирается внести некоторые изменения в стиль и тактику игры команды и нацелен исключительно на победу «Холлихедских Гарпий» в этом игровом сезоне._

 _«Я не собираюсь довольствоваться третьим или даже вторым местом, меня устроит только чемпионство», — поделился с журналистами своими планами Драко Малфой._

 _Как известно, даже несмотря на свою далеко не самую безупречную репутацию, наследник Малфоев, после расторжения помолвки с Асторией Гринграсс, имел непродолжительные отношения с несколькими девушками, тем или иным образом связанными с миром квиддича. Так в список его бывших пассий можно смело внести охотницу «Уимбурнских Ос» Оливию Геллер, помощницу капитана «Паддлмир Юнайтед» Аманду Фишер, и даже Элизабет Барнс — дочку одного из самых известных квиддичных магнатов Европы._

 _Являются ли все эти короткие интрижки обычным совпадением, или мистер Малфой намеренно кружит девушкам головы, чтобы получить преимущество на чемпионате? Судите сами, но напомним, что первая игра команды в этом сезоне состоится пятнадцатого ноября против «Сенненских Соколов». Интересно, какой сюрприз приготовил нам новоиспечённый владелец и главный тренер «Холлихедских Гарпий»?.._

Джинни горестно застонала и рухнула на диван, обхватив голову руками. Итоги подходящего к концу года и так были не самыми радужными: минус парень, минус лучшая подруга, а теперь ещё и место охотника в команде, получить которое она так рассчитывала, оказывалось под большим вопросом. Почему все эти тридцать три несчастья свалились именно на её голову и именно сейчас?

Что бы ни говорила миссис Уизли, но в этом году жизнь Джинни катилась под откос с бешеной скоростью, а судьба подкидывала ей всё новые и новые испытания. Бесспорно, первой трагедией этого года стал разрыв отношений с Гарри, который заявил, что им лучше какое-то время побыть отдельно друг от друга. Из-за этого Джинни пришлось снять небольшую квартирку рядом с Аллеей Диагон и перебраться туда.

Вторым «подарком судьбы» оказалась новость о новой девушке, которой обзавёлся Гарри спустя всего месяц после расставания. Джинни, возможно, и не восприняла бы новую пассию как серьёзное препятствие их с Гарри радужному совместному будущему (ведь она рассчитывала, что в любой момент сможет повыдёргивать нерадивой сопернице патлы), но новой избранницей Поттера, к всеобщему удивлению, оказалась Гермиона Грейнджер. В итоге, Джинни осталась и без парня, и без подруги.

Когда же в августе Джинни, наконец, получила несколько писем с приглашениями играть за известные квиддичные команды, то решила, что фортуна ей всё-таки улыбнулась, и дела пойдут в гору. Ведь год после школы она потратила на оттачивание своих навыков в юношеской лиге квиддича. Так что Джинни почти сразу же отдала предпочтение «Холлихедским Гарпиям», толком и не изучив преимущества других команд.

Однако уже после первых тренировок Джинни ждало новое, не самое приятное открытие. Хоть она и обладала некоторыми способностями и умениями, но до уровня игроков основного состава «Гарпий» пока не дотягивала, а это означало, что её шансы закрепиться на позиции охотника уже в этом сезоне стремились к нулю.

Дерзость и бойкость, которыми Джинни так выгодно выделялась на фоне других студентов ещё в школе, здесь оказались обычным явлением. Каждая из девушек, выступавших за «Гарпий» обладала этими качествами, наряду с богатым арсеналом других талантов.

А теперь, когда Джинни только втянулась в ход тренировок и приноровилась к нагрузкам, выясняется, что команда переходит в руки Малфоя, этого невыносимого самовлюбленного ушлёпка, да он ещё и тактику собрался менять! К такому незавидному повороту Джинни определённо была не готова.

* * *

Первая тренировка с Малфоем в качестве главного тренера прошла ужасно. К концу дня у Джинни сложилось стойкое впечатление, что обещание Малфоя пристально следить за игрой новичков относилось исключительно к ней одной. Он то и дело отпускал нелестные комментарии по поводу её мастерства полётов и манеры игры, вгоняя её в краску и заставляя пылать от злости каждый раз, как над полем звучали его брошенные с привычной ленцой в голосе ремарки:

— Уизли, куда ты бросаешь? С каких пор ты стала меткой как Хагрид?

— Уизли, ну что ты как сонная пикси летаешь? Собираешься выиграть приз самого медленного игрока?

— Уизли, наклони метлу вперёд, вечно на хвосте болтаешься, задница что ли настолько тяжёлая, что перевешивает?

После тренировки злая, как чёрт, Джинни сорок минут принимала душ, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза коллегам по команде. В итоге, когда она, наконец, покинула душевую, в раздевалке осталась только Кэти, явно дожидавшаяся именно её.

— Джинни, ты как?

— Нормально, — буркнула та в ответ максимально нейтральным тоном.

— Не принимай слова Малфоя слишком близко к сердцу, ты хорошо играешь… Просто тебе ещё надо поработать над техникой, но это дело наживное, у тебя есть все задатки отличного охотника, лишь нужно чуть больше опыта, и тогда…

— Тогда, возможно, меня хоть раз выпустят на замену, — кисло проворчала Джинни. Настроение, упавшее ниже плинтуса ещё на тренировке, теперь окончательно испортилось, ведь даже коллега по сборной Гриффиндора не считала её достойной в данный момент занять позицию, о которой она так долго мечтала. — Брось, Кэти, вы с Изи и Вэлмэй понимаете друг друга без слов и действуете на поле, как единый организм, ваша сплочённость впечатляет. Даже Малфой сегодня похвалил ваши распасовки, мне до такого уровня ещё тренироваться и тренироваться. А теперь, когда этот гад заделался главным… — Джинни шумно вздохнула: — Не видать мне места в основном составе, как собственных ушей…

— Не смей раскисать, Джинни Уизли! — более строгим тоном, чем обычно, заявила Кэти, подходя ближе и ободряюще сжимая её плечи. — У тебя всё получится, ты отлично играешь, не обращай внимания на Малфоя! Я в тебя верю!

Джинни, слабо улыбнувшись, кивнула, и с благодарностью взглянула на подругу:

— Ты права, и в самом деле, что это я нос повесила, надо показать Малфою, почём пуд лиха, спасибо Кэти!

* * *

На последующих тренировках Малфой по-прежнему не давал им спуску, гоняя до седьмого пота и заставляя отрабатывать финты несчётное количество раз, пока действия не будут доведены до автоматизма. Он выжимал из них максимум, всё, на что они были способны, буквально вытрясая из них всю душу.

Джинни уставала, ругалась сквозь зубы, злилась, но не могла не признать, что в таком подходе есть свой резон. Что бы там ни говорили о равенстве полов, но им, девушкам, приходилось тренироваться куда более усиленно и упорно, чем игрокам других команд, в состав которых входили преимущественно парни.

Ни для кого не было секретом, что за глаза игроков «Гарпий» частенько называли «кисейными барышнями», «неженками» и «белоручками», даже когда подобные определения шли вразрез с правдой. Поэтому Джинни быстро усвоила, что малейшее проявления слабости тут же отбросит её назад, ведь слабаки не выигрывают. Так что она стискивала зубы, напряженно сжимала древко метлы и продолжала отрабатывать броски и пируэты, рассчитывая воспользоваться хоть мизерным, но каким-никаким шансом попасть в основной состав.

Со временем Джинни даже научилась воспринимать критику Малфоя в свой адрес намного проще. Она усердно тренировалась, жутко уставая из-за невероятных физических нагрузок, но во всех этих изнурительных действиях был ещё один положительный момент: по возвращении домой, Джинни падала без сил на кровать, мгновенно засыпая, не успев подумать вообще ни о чём, даже о Гарри.

Можно было сказать, что Джинни втянулась, хотя были вещи, с которыми она смириться пока не могла. Во всём малфоевском тренерстве Джинни не переставало бесить то, что меньше месяца спустя коллеги по команде, все, как одна, стали находить этого слизеринского гада весьма обаятельным, остроумным и справедливым. Малфоя! Справедливым! Девчонки наперебой восхищались его качествами, как тренера и владельца команды, даже Гвеног Джонс признавала в нём талант, а когда уж разговор переходил на внешность, то Джинни просто-таки хотелось зажать уши руками и распевать гимны.

Что же касается самого Малфоя, то его сложившееся положение вещей более чем устраивало. Он рассекал над полем тренировочной базы «Гарпий» на новой метле с видом властелина вселенной, красуясь в своей зеленой тренерской форме, которая, словно нарочно, сидела на нём, как влитая.

Драко следил за каждым движением каждого игрока, при этом успевая особо пристально следить именно за ней и не уставая раздавать указания. Это жутко действовало Джинни на нервы, хотя коллеги по команде совершенно нормально воспринимали советы и рекомендации с его стороны и в принципе считали, что Малфой кое-что смыслит в квиддиче. А в раздевалке после тренировки хихикали, признаваясь, что с удовольствием оказались бы на индивидуальной тренировке с тренером Малфоем и желательно без мётел.

Каждый раз, когда Малфой хотя бы смотрел в её сторону, Джинни начинала закипать, и в ней просыпалось ни с чем несравнимое желание убивать. Вот и сегодня, когда к ней после тренировки зашла Луна, Джинни высказала ей всё, что думает об _уважаемом_ тренере.

— Он как был напыщенным противным индюком, так им и остался. Ты бы видела его сегодня на поле, летал на своём ультрановом «Торнадо», каждые три секунды дуя в свой дурацкий золотистый свисток. Ох, я бы затолкала ему этот долбанный свисток в одно место так глубоко, что он месяц бы присесть не мог, не свистнув.

— Занятно, ты замечала, что в последнее время все твои разговоры лишь о Малфое?

— Потому что этот фестралий помёт меня бесит неимоверно!

— Только и всего? — безмятежно уточнила Луна.

— А ещё потому, что эта наглая задница, чтоб его соплохвост сожрал...

— Вы задницу Малфоя тут обсуждаете? — вклинилась в разговор появившаяся в раздевалке Вики. — Согласна, она у него аппетитная!

Джинни зарычала, демонстративно закатывая глаза:

— Ну сколько можно!

— Просто признай, что он горяч, Джинни, впору учить огнетушительные чары… — хихикнула Вики.

— Лучше мозготворительные разучи! — рявкнула Джинни и, хлопнув дверкой шкафчика, вылетела из раздевалки.

— И зачем так бурно реагировать? Я же правду сказала… — пожала плечами та. В ответ Луна лишь загадочно ей улыбнулась.

* * *

На последней тренировке перед игрой с «Соколами» Джинни из кожи вон лезла, чтобы показать себя с лучшей стороны. Она забросила в кольца больше всех голов (не считая, конечно, Лучшего Трио Охотников, как теперь называл Кэти, Изи и Вэлмэй Малфой), выполнила весь набор сложных финтов и даже сумела провести полноценную атаку практически самостоятельно.

Джинни сияла, молниеносно меняя направление и передавая пасы, и настолько увлеклась новой стремительной тактикой игры, что не заметила запущенный особым крученым приёмом Джесс бладжер. Джинни осознала свою оплошность слишком поздно, уловив движение мяча лишь краешком глаза. Она попыталась увернуться, но бладжер нёсся на бешеной скорости, а никого из загонщиков поблизости, как назло, не оказалось. Джинни рванула метлу назад, но ей не хватило какой-то пары дюймов, чтобы избежать столкновения. Послышался глухой звук удара, жуткий хруст, и Джинни задохнулась от боли, резко пронзившей плечо.

Она до крови закусила губу, стараясь не заорать в голос, и прикрыла глаза, чтобы хоть как-то сдержать подступившие слёзы. Рука болталась под неестественным углом, и Джинни сжала ногами древко метлы, стараясь держаться более-менее ровно в воздухе, но это едва ли ей удавалось. В следующее мгновение тренерский свисток прозвучал на удивление близко, а потом Джинни почувствовала, как кто-то прижимает её с левой стороны, перехватывая управление её метлой и придерживая за талию.

— Спокойно, Уизли, только спокойно, дыши глубоко и ровно, и постарайся не двигаться. Я сам тебя спущу вниз, — голос Малфоя звучал твёрдо и уверенно, и Джинни, беспрекословно повинуясь указаниям, набрала в лёгкие побольше воздуха.

Всеми силами пытаясь отвлечься от боли в руке, она принялась разглядывать Малфоя. Его светлые волосы, подстриженные довольно коротко, пребывали в творческом беспорядке, а морщинка между бровей выдавала крайнюю степень напряжения, хотя внешне он выглядел собранным и спокойным. Драко плавно приземлился и, бережно придерживая её за здоровую руку, помог Джинни слезть с метлы.

— Всем продолжать тренировку в свободном стиле ещё час, и не смейте халтурить, я непременно узнаю, если кто-то покинет поле хоть минутной раньше. За работу! — он резко свистнул в свисток, и девушки тут же вернулись к отработке пасов и финтов. — Что же касается тебя, Уизли, то держись крепче, я аппарирую тебя в Мунго.

Как только они оказались в приёмном покое, Джинни подумала, что Малфой, скорее всего, смоется при первом удобном случае, передав её в руки колдомедиков. Но не тут-то было. Сначала Драко потребовал, чтобы Джинни осмотрел некто мистер Левайс, отказавшись от услуг других специалистов. Джинни уже приготовилась несколько часов ждать затребованного Малфоем колдомедика, но тот явился буквально спустя пять минут.

Мистер Левайс оказался невысоким мужчиной спортивного телосложения, с заметной проседью в тёмных волосах и удивительно аккуратными руками.

— Мисс Уизли, прошу за мной. Драко, ты подождёшь в коридоре?

— Даже не надейтесь!

Доктор Левайс лишь понимающе улыбнулся уголком рта и пригласил их следовать за ним. Когда они оказались в небольшой перевязочной, сияющей стерильной чистотой, доктор Левайс принялся внимательно изучать перелом Джинни, недовольно цокая языком и накладывая попеременно обезболивающие и диагностирующие чары.

— Ну что же, моя дорогая, перелом довольно серьёзный, но я смогу исправить ситуацию. Хотя, врать не стану, будет больновато. У вас к тому же вывихнуто плечо, надо его вправить, а чары, хоть и действуют, но до конца боль не снимают.

Джинни лишь решительно кивнула:

— Я понимаю, я потерплю.

— Хорошо. Драко, позвать медсестру или ты справишься?

— Конечно, я справлюсь, Роберт! — самонадеянно кивнул Малфой, и Джинни с явным сомнением взглянула на него.

— К твоему сведению, Уизли, я полтора года проработал здесь медбратом. А теперь будь паинькой и сиди смирно.

— Ты... что? — Джинни едва ли не открыла рот от изумления, уже позабыв о боли в руке.

— Да-да, представь себе, помогал людям…

— Но... почему?..

— Почему помогал или почему об этом не написала Рита Скитер? Забавно, что ты спросила, — Малфой кивнул колдомедику и придвинулся поближе к Джинни. Он повернул её к себе, примеряясь, как лучше её удерживать, чтобы она сохраняла неподвижность. — Во-первых, я этого не афишировал, а во-вторых, волшебному миру и так достаточно героев, их количество на квадратную милю в одном только Лондоне зашкаливает, людям куда интереснее читать о моих любовных похождениях.

— Но как же?.. Ай! Чёрт! — Джинни по инерции дернулась от резкой боли в руке, но Малфой держал её довольно крепко, очень кстати отвлекая разговорами.

— Уже почти всё, почти всё, — проговорил он успокаивающее. — ...Так что ты там спрашивала?

Джинни уже забыла, что хотела сказать. Боль из невозможной стала просто ноющей, но она никак не могла отвлечься, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать слёзы. Почему-то перспектива расплакаться перед Малфоем казалась ей жутко унизительной.

— Не смей тут разводить сырость, Уизли! — словно прочитав её мысли, шепнул Драко.

— Я и не собиралась, дурья ты башка! — огрызнулась она.

— Я сделаю вид, что не слышал твоих последних слов в адрес тренера, — самодовольно заявил он, и Джинни, начиная злиться, проворчала:

— Он сделает вид! Охренеть просто какое облегчение!

— Уизли, я, конечно, понимаю, что в вашей семейке пробелы в воспитании — вещь распространённая, но всё же ты бы прикусила язык.

— Сам прикусывай! Как же ты меня достал, Малфой! — в запале выкрикнула она.

— Не переживай, это взаимно. Не представляю, как Поттер это терпит. С таким противным характером, как у тебя, Уизли, ты могла бы быть и покрасивее.

— Покрасивее?! Ах ты мерзкая противная змея! — Джинни едва не набросилась на него, но тут доктор Левайс дернул её руку во второй раз, и Джинни зашипела от боли, ругая Малфоя сквозь зубы самыми гнусными выражениями, которые только знала.

— Не стоит благодарности, Уизли!

Колдомедик принялся накладывать повязку, и Драко отступил, направившись к склянкам с зельями, разложенным на столике у стены.

— Всё в порядке, мисс Уизли. Выпьете на ночь костерост и несколько восстанавливающих зелий, и через день-два будете как новенькая. А сейчас, примите-ка вот это.

Доктор протянул ей переданный Малфоем пузырёк, и Джинни, для виду подозрительно принюхавшись, сделала пару глотков. Зелье оказалось горьковато-сладким, чуть приторным на вкус.

Через пару минут Джинни осознала, что боль прошла, а в голове стало пусто и легко. Мышцы расслабились, напряжение спало, хотелось прилечь и уснуть прямо здесь.

— Уизли, не смей засыпать, — голос Малфоя снова звучал довольно близко, но теперь это не злило, а казалось забавным.

— Я не сплю, я бодств… бурству... бодрствую! — с трудом выговорила она.

— Да-да, я заметил, пойдем, я аппарирую тебя домой. Где ты живёшь?

— Я? — Джинни наморщила лоб, припоминая точный адрес. — Ведьмин переулок, дом три, квартира восемь.

— Ты серьёзно?

Джинни глубокомысленно кивнула, но, заметив вытянувшееся лицо Драко, хихикнула.

— И давно ты там обитаешь?

— С марта, мы с Гарри разбежались, а мне надо было где-то жить…

— Так вы с Поттером не вместе?

Джинни отрицательно покачала головой.

— Занятно...

— Что занятно?

— Ничего, Уизли, ничего, просто держись за меня, я сейчас аппарирую тебя домой.

Джинни беззастенчиво обвила его шею руками, и Малфой перенёс их к неприметному серому зданию на задворках магического квартала. Когда они зашли в подъезд её дома, Драко тихо выругался, шепнув: «Люмос», — здесь было темно, хоть глаз выколи.

— И ты живёшь в этой дыре, Уизли?

— Ну, знаешь ли, на зарплату стажёра «Гарпий» пентхаус не снимешь. Хотя, будь я охотником, то смогла бы, конечно, переехать...

— Охотником? Ну, не знаю, не знаю…

— Что? — Джинни резко остановилась, грозно глядя на Малфоя.

— Уизли, твоё плечо только подлатали, и у нас в команде отличная тройка охотников, а ты, несмотря на то, что мастерски летаешь, не особо любишь отдавать пас! Так что…

— Ну ты и козёл, Малфой!

— Ах, ну, конечно, это я виноват!

— Ты… ты… — Джинни предприняла попытку пнуть Малфоя, но координация ей сегодня явно изменяла, так что Драко ловко пресек её манёвр, подталкивая Джинни в спину по направлению к двери.

— Дерёшься, прям как Дракучая Ива, — хмыкнул Малфой, подсвечивая палочкой номер восьмой квартиры. — Но мы лучше продолжим разговор завтра или даже послезавтра на тренировке, сейчас тебе надо отдыхать.

— Тебя забыла спросить, что мне лучше делать, — ворчливо отозвалась Джинни, всё же заметно успокоившись. Зелье окончательно подействовало и ей безумно хотелось спать.

— Увидимся в четверг, Уизли, и постарайся больше ничего себе не сломать до этого времени.

* * *

В матче против «Соколов» они всё-таки одержали победу, но исключительно благодаря Лучшему Трио Охотников. Джинни всю игру просидела на лавке запасных, а снитч в итоге поймал Саммерби, чтобы хоть как-то сократить позорный отрыв в очках.

Ноябрь подходил к концу, все готовились к наступлению зимы и предстоящим праздникам, а в «Пророке» появилась статья авторства Скитер под многообещающим заголовком:

 _Дружбы между парнем и девушкой не бывает или как лучшая подруга Гарри Поттера стала его возлюбленной_.

Джинни статью так и не прочитала, но настроение испортилось совсем. Хотелось рвать и метать, причём рвать на мелкие кусочки каждого, кто встречался на её пути, и метать что-нибудь тяжелое и травмоопасное во всех, кто посмеет косо глянуть в её сторону.

Чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться и прийти в себя, Джинни отправилась в единственное место, где волшебная атмосфера и радость царили почти круглый год — в Хогсмид. Она бесцельно бродила среди лавочек и ларьков, открывшихся здесь в преддверии Рождества, куталясь в тёплую зимнюю мантию и исподтишка наблюдая за студентами Хогвартса, которые наводнили в этот субботний вечер магическую деревню. Джинни как раз покупала пряничного зайца, когда совершенно неожиданно столкнулась с человеком, которого меньше всего ожидала здесь встретить.

— А тебя каким ветром в Хогсмид занесло, Малфой? Признайся, ходил за судьбоносным советом к Трелони?

— Ты прямо разоблачила меня, Уизли, — Драко сделал страшные глаза. — Я встречался с Блейзом и Тео.

Так и подмывало ляпнуть что-то вроде: «Обычные Пожирательские дела?», но Джинни вовремя прикусила язык, вместо этого вполне дружелюбно поинтересовавшись:

— И как у них жизнь складывается?

— Более-менее, Блейз занимается поставками ингредиентов для зелий из Америки, а Нотт женился на Астории и теперь работает в Гринготтсе с лёгкой руки свёкра. Обычные истории не отличившихся героизмом слизеринцев, — дёрнув плечом, подытожил Малфой. — Как твоя рука?

— Нормально, почти не болит, стакан грога удержать уж точно смогу, — вспоминая о своих грандиозных планах по спасению вечера, ответила Джинни.

Малфой лишь ухмыльнулся, вскинув бровь, и провёл рукой в приглашающем жесте в сторону соседнего ларька:

— Как пожелаете, мисс Уизли. Два грога, пожалуйста.

Джинни с лёгкой улыбкой на губах наблюдала, как Малфой забирает два стаканчика с ароматным дымящимся напитком, протягивая один из них ей.

— Ещё скажи, что у тебя есть любимое место в Хогсмиде и ты явился сюда, чтобы его посетить.

— А как же, следуй за мной, — с непроницаемым видом заявил Драко и зашагал вперёд. Они преодолели около сотни ярдов, свернув на соседнюю улочку и пройдя по уходящей вверх дороге к развилке, где Малфой остановился и, не раздумывая, сошёл с протоптанной дорожки в перелесок.

— Эй, куда это ты? — Джинни и так не до конца понимала, зачем пошла за ним, а теперь и вовсе начала подозрительно хмуриться.

— Ты же хотела увидеть моё любимое место в Хогсмиде, Уизли…

Джинни вздохнула и свернула вслед за ним, поднявшись на небольшой холм.

— Вот оно!

Одного взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, чем так приглянулось Малфою это место: отсюда, как на ладони, был виден весь Хогвартс. Не просто краешек башни или крыши, отсюда открывался вид на целый замок, сверкающий приглушенными огнями издалека.

Джинни застыла на секунду, любуясь его красотой. Воспоминания тут же нахлынули на неё: пакости и проделки, уроки и наказания, тренировки и шумные вечеринки, казалось, с момента окончания школы прошло немыслимо много времени, хотя на деле всего чуть больше года.

— Завораживает, правда? — Драко тоже разглядывал вечерний замок, но что-то в выражении его лица не давало Джинни покоя.

— Ты жалеешь о чём-то, Малфой?

— Не сказать, чтобы жалею, ведь у меня, по сути, не было выбора… Но иногда мне кажется, что одно иначе принятое решение, и всё могло бы сложиться по-другому...

Джинни наклонила голову, раздумывая над его словами, и тихо заметила:

— Сложись всё иначе, ты был бы совершенно другим человеком. Какой бы выбор ты ни сделал, именно он в итоге привёл тебя туда, где ты есть сейчас. Другие поступки имели бы и совершенно иные последствия, и, кто знает, оказались бы они лучше или нет...

Они замолчали. Ветер теребил локоны Джинни и полы её мантии, но она не шевелилась, лишь продолжала рассматривать такие знакомые стены, изредка отхлебывая сладкий грог и грея пальцы о тёплые бока стакана. Казалось, вечность спустя, она всё-таки решилась нарушить тишину:

— А как ты стал медбратом?

Драко посмотрел на неё странным взглядом, словно оценивая, можно ли ей доверять, но, помедлив, всё же ответил:

— У меня не было большого выбора, куда податься после школы. Работу или стажировку мне предлагать не спешили, а Левайс оказался одним из немногих друзей семьи, кто не отвернулся от нас в трудные времена. По его протекции я прошёл ускоренный курс обучения на младшего медработника, и он взял меня помощником в Мунго. Не сказать, чтобы это была работа моей мечты, но я исправно варил зелья, готовил мази и снадобья, иногда ассистировал ему на перевязках и следил за тем, чтобы в записях пациентов был порядок. Параллельно я пытался наладить отцовский бизнес, но, как ты уже, наверное, слышала, потерпел неудачу, и чтобы снять стресс я проводил время на поле для квиддича...

— Впоследствии решив стать тренером?

Малфой пожал плечами, снова отворачиваясь:

— Всего лишь удачное стечение обстоятельств, — он сделал ещё глоток грога. — Я видел статью Скитер о Поттере и Грейнджер, это правда?

Джинни дёрнулась, словно от удара, она ненадолго успела забыть о дурацкой статье, и нехотя выдавила:

— Да...

— Всегда знал, что Поттер — идиот! Пойдём, Уизли, тебе не помешает ещё одна порция грога.

* * *

Джинни стояла на улице, обняв себя руками, и со стороны смотрела на освещенную яркими огоньками и укрытую пушистым белоснежным ковром Нору. Милый дом не казался таким уж милым после того, как здесь с тихим звоном разбилось её сердце, от одного лишь взгляда на аккуратное колечко на безымянном пальце Гермионы. Всё было понятно без слов, да кому вообще были нужны эти слова?

Пушистые хлопья снега кружились в воздухе, поблёскивая фигурными снежинками, опускаясь на её вязаный свитер, путаясь в рыжих волосах, яркой волной рассыпавшихся по плечам, холодя кожу и тая на щеках дорожками давно высохших слез.

Она надеялась, до последнего надеялась, что всё образуется, как-то само собой наладится, разрешится, но теперь окончательно ясно, что обратного пути не будет. Зачем она вообще пошла сюда? Чувствовала же, что ничем хорошим вечер не кончится. А теперь память жжёт воспоминание о сомкнутых пальцах, счастливых лицах и полных любви взглядах обручённых.

Джинни вздохнула и через силу шепнула сама себе:

— Ты не нужна ему! Ты больше ему не нужна! Совсем! — слова ножом впились в сердце, разрывая душу на части, терзаемую отголосками несбывшихся надежд.

Холодный ветер норовил забраться под свободный свитер, мороз пробирал до костей, но Джинни продолжала стоять, разглядывая мерцающий огнями дом, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Сердце сжалось от осознания того, что она не сможет вернуться внутрь, не сможет сидеть со всеми и радоваться приближающимся праздникам, делая вид, что ей все равно, неважно, _не больно_.

Джинни Уизли окончательно признала поражение в борьбе за сердце Гарри, Мальчика-Который-Выжил благодаря силе любви, но который на эту самую любовь, оказалось, был неспособен… Или он не смог полюбить именно её? Как же она устала, устала искать отголоски чувств или хотя бы интереса в его глазах, да и не было в этом больше никакого смысла. Она должна его просто отпустить, и себя отпустить, и мечту, сладкую грёзу о несуществующем счастье несуществующей Джиневры Поттер.

Джинни вздохнула и, сильнее обхватив себя руками, побрела прочь. Прочь от дома, в котором её не ждут, прочь от семейных посиделок, для которых у неё нет ни настроения, ни сил, прочь от этой жизни, от ожиданий окружающих, прочь от самой себя…

Она шла по зимней дорожке, поддевая носками ботинок рыхлые комки свежего снега, любуясь игрой бликов на их поверхности. Волшебство, магия зимы, прекраснее которой нет ничего, вот только на душе невыносимо… Надо просто освободиться, а только одно место ассоциировалось у Джинни со свободой. Она решительно подняла палочку и, крутнувшись на месте, с громким хлопком аппарировала.

* * *

Джинни на предельной скорости неслась вперёд, рассекая зимний воздух и чувствуя, как снег, летящий прямо в лицо, смешивается на её щеках со слезами. Ветер нещадно трепал волосы, а пальцы, сжимающие древко метлы, онемели и замёрзли, её колотила крупная дрожь, но Джинни было плевать на физические страдания. Боль, поселившаяся внутри давным-давно и всё это время набиравшая силу, наконец, нашла выход, полностью выплескиваясь наружу, затопляя отчаянием душу и, словно кислота, разъедая сердце.

Джинни судорожно вдохнула морозный воздух, ощущая, как лёгкие опаляет холодом, и заложила новый головокружительный вираж. Хотелось исчезнуть, раствориться, навсегда затеряться в шуме ветра над квиддичным полем.

— Уизли! Спускайся вниз немедленно! — неожиданно зазвучал со всех сторон усиленный заклинанием голос Малфоя.

Джинни, вздрогнув от неожиданности, оглянулась через плечо, замечая у подножия трибун его одинокую фигуру в тренерской мантии с растрёпанными от ветра светлыми волосами.

— Уизли, прекращай полёты, у нас игра через неделю! — судя по яростным взмахам руками, Малфой был в гневе, но Джинни лишь злобно усмехнулась и, шмыгнув носом, наклонилась вперёд, набирая скорость.

— Уизли, тролль тебя раздери, спускайся, я сказал! — выкрикнул Драко, очевидно, вконец сатанея, но Джинни лишь дёрнула метлу, входя в опасное пике и хохоча как ненормальная.

Несколько секунд Малфой бездействовал, и Джинни почти разочарованно выровняла метлу, сбрасывая скорость, но уже в следующий миг до слуха донёсся звук, с которым метла Драко рассекала воздух, зависая рядом с хозяином.

Тот резво оседлал метлу и понёсся вслед за Джинни, тут же набравшей высоту и скорость, уступать Малфою она была не намерена.

— Уизли, я не собираюсь за тобой гоняться по морозу! — донеслось до неё откуда-то сбоку.

— И что же тогда ты будешь делать?

— Спускайся, идиотка! Тебе что, совсем мозги бладжером отшибло?

— Мне надоело слушаться тебя, Малфой!

— Я сказал...

— Знаешь, куда себе засунь своё «сказал»!

Джинни повернула метлу практически вертикально и рванула вверх, в небо, навстречу летящему в лицо снегу, навстречу темноте ночи. Так, чтобы ветер свистел в ушах, так, чтобы не слышать слов Малфоя, чтобы сбежать… Ей хотелось ото всех от них просто сбежать, потому, что у неё больше не было сил сражаться с собственными неудачами, с личными слабостями, принципами, от которых не было никакого толку.

Джинни упрямо мотнула головой, чувствуя, что ветер становится сильнее, и пытаясь справиться хотя бы с управлением метлой, но своевольная деревяшка не желала слушаться окоченевших пальцев, и ещё один сильный порыв ветра сделал свое дело — Джинни не смогла удержать древко ровно, и метла, перевернувшись хвостом вверх, начала падать. В этот момент Джинни хотелось одного: отпустить, наконец, древко и по-настоящему раствориться в темноте и холоде зимней ночи, навсегда остаться лишь ветром.

Небо и земля замелькали, стремительно меняясь местами, и Джинни потеряла ощущение реальности. Больше не пытаясь сопротивляться, она закрыла глаза, отдаваясь на волю судьбе...

— Совсем долбанулась?! — процесс единения с зимней ночью был прерван криком Малфоя и резким столкновением, в результате которого Драко удалось-таки её поймать и кое-как усадить на метлу.

Он кричал что-то о том, какая она дура, совсем безголовая, и ещё кучу всяких гадостей, но Джинни пропускала всё мимо ушей. Единственным, что она ещё могла чувствовать оказались его сильные руки и тепло его тела.

Джинни совершенно не хотелось возвращаться в гнетущую реальность, думать или анализировать, намного проще было послушно слезть с метлы, шагая в сторону тренерского кабинета, ощущая ладонь Малфоя на своей талии и улавливая аромат его одеколона, неожиданно кружащий голову. Джинни не предприняла ни единой попытки отстраниться, позволив завести себя в помещение и послушно выпив порцию или две огневиски, чтобы согреться.

— Безответственная! Безмозглая! — доносились, словно сквозь вату, слова, но Джинни не вслушивалась в их смысл, всё это было не важно. — Ты дрожишь, как осиновый лист, у тебя вся одежда мокрая, летать в снегопад!.. Уизли, без согревающих чар!.. Тебя что, в детстве роняли на голову?

Джинни лишь тихо хмыкнула, отстраненно наблюдая за тем, как Малфой роется в откуда-то взявшемся здесь комоде, ища для неё хоть какую-то сухую одежду.

— Вот, держи, тебе надо переодеться, я пока... Уизли, эй! Ты меня вообще слышишь? — он пощёлкал пальцами перед её глазами, всматриваясь в её лицо. Он находился так близко... В голове Джинни крутилась лишь одна мысль: «Какие завораживающие у него глаза, глубоко-серые, как море после шторма...»

— Уизли, Уизли, мать твою... — Драко схватил её за плечи в попытке встряхнуть, но это не возымело совершенно никакого эффекта, Джинни лишь растерянно улыбнулась, продолжая разглядывать его ещё более пристально. «Надо же, у него шрам над бровью, тоненький, почти незаметный, интересно, откуда?..»

— Уизли! — Малфой явно понятия не имел, как привести её в чувство. — Одежда! Тебе надо переодеться!

Мысль, словно сквозь туман, просочилась-таки в её сознание, и Джинни послушно потянулась к мокрому насквозь свитеру, стаскивая его через голову, и совершенно не заботясь, что на ней лишь кружевной зелёный бюстгальтер.

— Уизли, ты... — Малфой вдруг запнулся на полуслове, теряя мысль, словно против воли пробегая взглядом по её телу и непроизвольно сглатывая.

«Жаркий... его взгляд такой жаркий, словно огонь, пламя посреди зимы, среди холода и снега...»

— Уизли, — выдохнул Малфой, пытаясь всё-таки отвернуться и протягивая ей футболку...

— Малфой... — хриплым шёпотом, почти неслышно выдохнула Джинни, и он вскинул голову, снова пронизывая её этим взглядом, пламенным, жадным, таким, каким никогда не смотрел на неё прежде.

«Даже Гарри так на меня никогда не смотрел», — отстранённое наблюдение подстегнуло воображение, вдруг пронесшись в голове, и Джинни, поддаваясь неведомому порыву, шагнула вперёд, ближе, смелее, увереннее. Малфой шумно втянул носом воздух и попытался отступить, но ладошки Джинни уже легли на его плечи.

— Твоя одежда тоже мокрая, — прошептала она и улыбнулась, чувствуя непонятное веселье, и какое-то неуместное удовольствие, от его растерянного неверящего взгляда, а потом подцепила край его формы и рывком стащила с него через голову.

— Уизли... — обескуражено, словно видит её впервые в жизни, такую…

— Меня зовут Джинни, — ещё один маленький шажок вперёд, чтобы он почувствовал её прикосновение, нежный бархат кожи, чтобы расстояния между ними не осталось совсем.

— Джинни, — послушно выдохнул он, не отрывая взгляда от её губ.

— Драко, — едва слышно отозвалась она, за миг до того как коснуться его губ.

И Джинни снова почувствовала, что она словно падает, растворяется, но на этот раз не в холоде зимней ночи, а в жаре, пьянящем жаре его объятий, требовательном напоре губ, жадных ласках ладоней, плавится, как воск, от его прикосновений, от касаний к его распалённой коже.

Больше не было условностей, не было принципов и правил, лишь невыносимая потребность отвечать на поцелуи, прижиматься к губам, обнимать его за шею, зарываться в волосы, и быть ближе, ближе, ближе, так близко, чтобы чувствовать его каждой клеточкой тела, и чтобы всё сильнее мечтать ощутить его полностью.

Оторваться от его губ даже на секунду казалось кощунством, лишь бы коснуться вновь, поспешно избавляясь от одежды, не прислушиваясь ни к чему, кроме рваного дыхания и бешеного сердцебиения. Пока он толкает её на кровать (и откуда она только здесь взялась?), накрывая своим телом... Изнывать от предвкушения, желания, потребности, пока он скользит губами по упругой мягкости груди, пока его руки ласкают её тело, чувствуя, как невыносимый жар желания разгорается внутри, разжигая нетерпение.

— Ещё, — еле слышно прошептала Джинни, запрокидывая голову, подставляя шею для поцелуев и на ощупь расстегивая его ремень, — ещё ближе, — ощущая его ладони на бедрах, замирая в предвкушении и облегченно выдыхая, чувствуя его внутри. — Драко, — словно пароль, будто это может сделать их ещё чуточку ближе, единым целым.

* * *

Джинни было тепло, спокойно и уютно, впервые за много дней она чувствовала себя в безопасности, в пьянящей неге, убаюканная нежностью, рядом с теплом его тела…

От осознания собственного положения Джинни резко распахнула глаза. За окном было ещё темно, лишь едва алел горизонт, занимался рассвет. Джинни медленно повернула голову, различая за своей спиной очертания парня. Проклятие! Малфой! Она в постели с Малфоем! Реальность, ушатом холодной воды хлынувшая на голову, тут же прогнала остатки сна и заставила рациональную часть Джинни взять верх над эмоциональной. Волноваться сейчас ни к чему, необходимо было трезво оценить ситуацию.

Стараясь не потревожить сон Драко, Джинни медленно и аккуратно высвободилась из плена его рук и сползла с кровати, кончиками пальцев дотянувшись до палочки в кармане валяющихся на полу джинс.

Едва ощутив под пальцами гладкую поверхность дерева, Джинни почувствовала себя увереннее и, не сомневаясь ни секунды, повернулась к Малфою, накладывая на него заклинание сна. Убедившись, что чары подействовали, и Драко просыпаться не собирается, Джинни выскользнула из кровати, несколькими взмахами палочки высушивая свою разбросанную по полу одежду и как можно скорее натягивая её на себя.

Всё это время она мысленно считала секунды, прокручивая в голове всё, что ещё должна сделать: собрать волосы, наложить согревающие чары, проверить комнату на наличие следов. Джинни осмотрелась по сторонам: в предрассветном полумраке кабинет Малфоя показался ей на удивление жилым, может, он так погружается в работу, иногда ночуя здесь?

Взгляд Джинни против воли упал на кровать, где всё ещё мирно спал, обняв рукой подушку, Драко. Светлые волосы падали ему на лоб, а лицо, не сохраняющее привычно надменного выражения, казалось совсем юным, и каким-то другим, словно принадлежало не обычному Малфою, а Драко, тому Драко, который так крепко вчера сжимал её в объятиях и так сильно…

Джинни тряхнула волосами, усилием воли отгоняя от себя образы прошедшей ночи, и направилась к выходу, убегая от своей слабости и от человека, спасшего её вчера от самой себя.

* * *

— Уизли, разминайся, ты выходишь на поле через десять минут.

Джинни поражённо вскинула голову, окидывая Малфоя недоумённым взглядом, но он уже отвернулся, напряжённо следя за игрой. Их команда была не в лучшей форме, конечно, охотники делали всё, что могли, и проводили распасовки отменно, умудряясь забивать каждый второй мяч, но их вратарь заметно сдавала, по сравнению с защитником колец «Стоунхейвенских сорок», а ловец, казалось, вообще не соображала, что надо делать на поле.

Джинни прыгала на месте, прикидывая, кого же из коллег Малфой решил заменить. С лёгкой досадой пришлось признать, что трио Белл-Худ-Морган работает невероятно слаженно, оставалось лишь гадать, кого из них Малфой сочтёт недостаточно сильным для продолжения игры.

Джинни понаклонялась в стороны и принялась разминать руки, исподлобья следя за Драко. Тот ни на секунду не отводил взгляда от мечушихся в воздухе игроков, нервно покусывая костяшки пальцев. «Сороки» оказались весьма сильными соперниками, и «Гарпиям» чудом удавалось удерживать счёт более-менее ровно, уступая противникам лишь на тридцать очков.

— Уизли, готова?

Джинни кивнула, подходя к тренеру и становясь рядом с ним, почти касаясь плечом его плеча. Некстати вспомнился последний раз, когда они оказывались так близко, хотя с тех пор, Малфой даже виду не подавал, будто что-то произошло, словно та ночь ей вообще приснилась.

Драко сделал знак судье, и прозвучал свисток, означающий, что «Холлихедские Гарпии» берут тайм-аут.

— И кого ты собираешься заменить? — не удержалась от вопроса Джинни, глядя, как игроки сбрасывают скорость, приземляясь рядом с тренером.

На мгновение Джинни встретилась с решительным взглядом серых глаз, а в следующий миг, Малфой опять отвернулся, обращаясь ко всем членам команды, окружившим его.

— Белл, Худ, Морган — молодцы, так держать! Вэйси, ты кольца защищаешь вообще или загораешь там? Соберись! Уоллис, Джонс, складывается впечатление, что биты у вас для красоты, а не чтобы бить ими по бладжерам, дескридитируя соперника. Колинз, с тебя на сегодня достаточно, Уизли, ты за ловца. Все по местам! — Драко махнул рукой, давая знак игрокам оседлать метлы.

— Но… — Джинни вдруг растерялась, от удивления полная возмущения реплика застряла где-то в горле.

— Уизли, тебе что, надо особое приглашение? Ты так хотела играть, так играй, чего встала! Все по мётлам!

Джинни перекинула ногу через древко метлы, глядя, как одна за другой поднимаются в воздух её коллеги по команде. Она наклонила корпус вперёд, готовясь оттолкнуться от земли, когда Драко с силой сжал её руку чуть выше локтя.

— Уизли, — зашептал он ей в самое ухо, — если ты, не приведи Мерлин, не поймаешь снитч и не принесёшь нам победу, я тут же отыщу Скитер и наплету ей с три короба о том, что Джинни Уизли получила место в основном составе через постель. Усекла? Так что ты уж постарайся не ударить в грязь лицом!

Джинни задохнулась от возмущения, она резко повернулась к нему, сузив глаза, готовая прибить Малфоя на месте, но он подтолкнул её метлу вверх, а в следующую секунду прозвучал свисток, извещающий о возобновлении игры.

Джинни поднялась в воздух, чувствуя, как ветер обдаёт желанной прохладой пылающие щеки. Чем только она думала той ночью?! Как могла так сглупить! Чёртов Малфой!

Ярость клокотала в ней, подстёгивая бурлящий в крови адреналин. Джинни то и дело закладывала крутые витражи, зигзагами петляя по полю в поисках крохотного золотого мячика. Ей необходимо поймать его, и тогда… Тогда она затолкает долбанный снитч Малфою прямо в глотку!..

Джинни заметила, как ловец «Соколов» нырнул вниз и, не теряя ни секунды, рванула за ним. Снитч завис в нескольких футах над землей рядом с одной из трибун, и у Джинни пока были такие же шансы добраться первой до мячика, как и у Кэмпбелла.

Она вошла в пике, набирая головокружительную скорость, даже не задумываясь, насколько быстро приближается земля. Джинни не видела перед собой ничего, кроме порхающих золотистых крылышек. Она почти настигла Кэмпбелла, но ловец «Сорок» всё ещё был на полкорпуса впереди. Джинни прижалась грудью к древку метлы, пытаясь догнать противника.

— Вы только посмотрите: ловцы обеих команд устремились за снитчом. Кэмпбелл впереди, но Уизли буквально дышит ему в спину. «Гарпии» почти сравняли счёт, а это означает, что поимка снитча, бесспорно, принесёт победу одной из команд. Остаётся каких-то десять футов, Уизли уже практически поравнялась с Кэмпбеллом, но у неё недостаточно длинные руки, семь футов... Гвеног Джонс отправляет бладжер точно в ловца «Сорок», невероятно, Кэмпбелл сходит с дистанции, и Уизли… Да! Джинни Уизли ловит снитч, принося своей команде сто пятьдесят очков и вторую победу в этом сезоне. Молодец, малышка Уизли, так держать!

Джинни едва успела выровнять метлу и плавно приземлиться, когда к ней со всех сторон слетелись коллеги по команде. Девчонки окружили её плотным кольцом, радуясь, визжа и поздравляя её на все лады. Таким многоруким и многоногим строем они направились к трибунам, туда, где их ждали остальные члены команды и тренер Малфой.

— Молодец, Уизли, я знал, что ты не подведёшь! — довольный Драко хлопнул её по плечу, но в ответ Джинни пронзила его таким ненавидящим взглядом, что Малфой невольно отшатнулся.

— Молоток, Уизли! — Гвеног Джонс вклинилась между ними, порывисто обнимая Джинни за шею. — Я боялась, что ты не успеешь пригнуться, но ты смекалистая, быстро соображаешь! Мы давно искали такого талантливого ловца, как ты!

Джинни открыла было рот, чтобы, наконец, высказать всё накипевшее, что она думает о позиции ловца и условиях, в которые её поставили, но пришедший в себя Малфой бодро заявил:

— Девчонки, все молодцы, через час намечается вечеринка, так что поторопитесь навести марафет. Уизли, на два слова, — не давая ей возможности возразить, Драко цепко схватил её за руку и подтолкнул по направлению к тренерскому кабинету.

— Не надо меня тащить, Малфой, я ещё не разучилась ходить!

Драко не ответил на колкость, лишь ускорил шаг. Как только они оказались в его кабинете, Малфой закрыл дверь, наложив заглушающее заклинание.

— Послушай, Джинни… — примирительно начал он.

— Ах, теперь я уже Джинни? Теперь ты не спешишь на интервью к Скитер? А, может, лучше мне обратиться к ней первой, сказать, что ты меня домогался?!

Малфой фыркнул и прошествовал к столу.

— Я и не собирался идти к Скитер, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь. И если уж разбираться, кто кого домогался…

— Да что ж ты за скотина такая! — Джинни набросилась на него с кулаками, принявшись колотить его по груди и плечам, по всему, до чего могла дотянуться.

— Уизли, Уизли! — Драко попытался перехватить её руки, но Джинни тут же предприняла попытку пнуть его коленом. — Ну-ну! — он заключил её в кольцо своих рук, не давая возможности пошевельнуться. Малфой заглянул в её глаза, улыбаясь уголком рта, и подался вперёд, прижавшись губами к её губам.

Джинни замерла, послушно поддаваясь натиску его ласковых губ, отвечая, растворяясь в нём… Драко прижал её теснее, углубляя поцелуй, и тут до Джинни дошло, что это обманный манёвр. Она резко разорвала поцелуй и гневно посмотрела на него.

— Малфой!

— Уизли, — промурлыкал он, всё ещё не выпуская её из объятий.

— Что ты задумал? Почему ты сегодня выпустил меня ловцом?

— Потому что ты хорошо играешь…

— Прекрати мне зубы заговаривать!

Драко вздохнул и серьёзно взглянул ей в глаза:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты играла ловцом, на этой позиции у тебя есть шанс укрепиться в основном составе уже сейчас. Как охотник ты тоже неплохо себя показала, но как ловец ты куда ценнее и способнее, и…

— И вы решили сообщить мне об этом только сейчас, да, тренер Малфой? — Джинни вырвалась из его рук, обвиняюще глядя на Драко.

— Если ты внимательно читала свой контракт, Уизли, то там чёрным по белому написано, что тебя приглашают играть в команду, без указания конкретной позиции. А ещё совсем маленьким шрифтом добавлено, что менеджмент команды может менять позицию игрока по своему усмотрению. И не надо прожигать меня взглядом, я не виноват, что ты подписываешь важные бумаги, не глядя!

— Да пошёл ты, Малфой, знаешь куда! Думаешь, что всё на свете можно купить?!

— Я бы сказал, что почти всё, но как человек, живущий в своём кабинете, я бы не уповал на это… — Драко покачал головой и уселся за стол.

Джинни, медленно вникая в смысл его последней фразы, огляделась по сторонам. Его кабинет действительно выглядел слишком жилым, она же ещё той ночью это заметила. Джинни поспешно отогнала от себя воспоминания:

— Ты что, здесь живёшь, Малфой?

— Как я уже сказал, да.

— А как же твоё поместье?

— Арестовано.

— А летняя резиденция?

— Арестована. И, предупреждая все твои последующие вопросы, скажу, что да, и счёт в банке, и семейные сбережения, и бизнес, даже фамильные драгоценности — всё тоже арестовано.

— Но команда...

— Я её в покер выиграл...

— Что? — опешила от услышанного Джинни.

— И то лишь потому, что дочь Натаниэля Барнса как-то проболталась мне, что её отец, когда блефует, начинает развязно шутить.

— Но, как же…

— Ах да, и тренером я стал не потому, что я такой амбициозный, а потому что зарплату профессионалу платить нечем, — со смешком добавил Малфой. — Хотя, признаюсь честно, эта работа мне по душе.

— А как же новые мётлы?

Драко фыркнул, махнув рукой:

— Чудом сумел перехватить поставку с нашей фабрики в Бразилии, пришлось умаслить нескольких нечистых на руку чиновников, но оно того стоило.

— Это невероятно! Просто невероятно! — Джинни металась по кабинету, не зная, радоваться ей или злиться.

— Это всё неважно… Предлагаю вместе отметить нашу победу и…

— Если ты думаешь, что я прониклась сочувствием и уже забыла, что ты гнусный гад, Малфой, то ты глубоко ошибаешься...

— Опять гад? Ну, сколько можно, Уизли?! Той ночью ты мне совсем другое шептала…

Джинни хоть и понимала, что Малфой никогда не упустит возможности напомнить о моменте её слабости, но всё же неприятно скривилась.

— Этого больше не повторится!

Драко посмотрел на неё исподлобья, и в его взгляде, как и той ночью, словно пылал скрытый огонь.

— Потому что… — Джинни запнулась, собираясь с мыслями. — Потому что ты самовлюблённый самоуверенный эгоцентричный придурок, и ты меня так достал, что я даже видеть тебя не хочу! — Джинни стремительно развернулась на каблуках и изо всех ног бросилась прочь из кабинета. А ведь Малфой не поверил ни единому её слову, да что там говорить, она и сама себе не поверила.

* * *

 _Ella Fitzgerald — Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_

Джинни приготовила ужин, потушила верхний свет, так что комнату освещал лишь огонь камина и гирлянды на ёлке, поправила скатерть и подушки на креслах. Всё было готово к празднику, но волшебного настроения так и не появилось.

Джинни грустно вздохнула и подошла к окну. На улице кружил хлопьями снег, поблескивая в тусклом свете фонарей. Джинни обхватила себя руками, пытаясь хоть как-то согреться, но от холодного одиночества не мог согреть ни один камин. Это было первое в её жизни Рождество, которое она встречала одна.

В дверь отрывисто постучали, и Джинни едва не подскочила от неожиданности. Сердце забилось быстрее, пока она пересекала комнату и отпирала замок.

— Счастливого Рождества! — Драко в своём небрежно расстегнутом дорогом пальто выглядел неуместно в обшарпанном вечно-тёмном коридоре её подъезда, подсвечивая себе путь огоньком палочки.

— Ты чего пришёл, Малфой?

— Выждал двадцать четыре часа и решил проверить, может, ты уже передумала и снова находишь меня очаровательным.

— Я же сказала, что видеть тебя не хочу!

Драко лишь ухмыльнулся и еле слышно шепнул:

— Нокс!

Окружающее их пространство погрузилось в полумрак. Джинни покачала головой в попытке сдержать улыбку и отошла в сторону, пропуская его внутрь. Пожалуй, в одиночестве она встретит Рождество как-нибудь в другой раз.

 _The end_


End file.
